The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of recognizing hand-written addressing information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus in which the addressing information hand-written on a transmission original which is to be transmitted is read, and a calling operation is made on the basis of the addressing information as read.